1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to aiming light mounts and more specifically, to a mount that couples an infrared aiming light that has a rail for shotguns with extended tubular magazines.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known in the art to attach an infrared aiming light to a firearm to assist in the aiming of the firearm at a target viewed with a night vision enhancement device. A specific example of the prior art is the use of the U. S. Army's presently fielded model AN/PAQ-4 infrared aiming light which is designed to mount on the M-16 rifle But the AN/PAQ-4 infrared aiming light is limited, in that it is designed for use only with the M-16 rifle and not other types of firearms.
Another type of firearm common to military and law enforcement is the shotgun with extended magazine. Extended tubular magazines allow the operator to exercise a much greater degree of freedom of movement in use as compared to a shotgun with a conventional stock handle. The operator of an extended magazine type shotgun though could not aim and fire, with accuracy, this type of shotgun while wearing night vision goggles. This is because the goggles could not focus on the sights on the shotgun and the target at realistic ranges, (more than a few feet) at the same time. The operator would have to either remove his goggles prior to engaging the target or engage the target with unaimed fire. Removal of the night vision goggles results in night blindness of the operator due to the contraction of the pupil from the night vision display. Unaimed firing with the night vision goggles can lead to missed targets and fratricide.
While the prior art has reported using an infrared aiming light on a rifle none have established a basis for a specific apparatus that is dedicated to the task of resolving the particular problem at hand. What is needed in this instance is a mount that allows the use of an infrared aiming light with rail on a shotgun with extended magazine, with an additional optional provision for optional activation of the infrared aiming light.